Konoha's Makai Tenshi
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: Naru has been in the Anbu since she was 6. She then recieved news that she was going to be a jounin to take a genin team. How can Naru cope when she only knew killing? read to find out more! rewrite of the orginal not gd with summairies plz r


Hey everyone im back with a rewrite of the orginal Konoha's Makai Tenshi. Reviewers had pointed out problems with it so i chose to rewrite it, here it is. With AJS im going to post 3 chappies after another either tomorrow or Saturday. Anyways enjoy reading this!

* * *

A fifteen year old Naru was standing in the Hokage's office waiting to hear some important news concerning her. She had just recently come back from her mission. She was an Anbu caption for the fifth year running now. She was named a prodigy like Itachi but was more successful than him. She was best friends with Itachi, she was also one of the only people to know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. She took part in killing them aswell because she was one of the reasons they were being killed.

'I wonder why I'm here' Naru thought as she saw Kyuubi stretch from being woken up by the sound of the Hokage entering the room. Naru bowed in front of the desk in respect for him as she taught over the years to show respect to higher ranks then themselves.

'Morning Hokage-sama' Naru greeted Sarutobi who smiled back at Naru. He couldn't believe that the young adult in front of him was the same hyperactive blonde he used to know. He sighed as he knew she was growing up into a fine woman who would be a heartbreaker.

'Morning Naru, do you understand why you are here?' Sarutobi asked her as she shook her head side to side. Naru had confusion written on her face. Sarutobi smiled at her wondering how she was going to take the news.

'I'm giving you a genin team to take care of meaning your Anbu caption status is going to be put on hold for a while' Sarutobi told Naru who looked shocked and was keeping her anger hidden.

'Hai Hokage-sama' Naru spoke as she shunshined out of the office leaving some burn marks where she was standing last. Sarutobi couldn't wait to see Naru's face when she was given her team tomorrow with the other jounins.

XXXXX The next day in the Hokage's office XXXXX

Naru walked into the room a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to be Anbu caption for a while. She liked being Anbu as the missions made her get a very fearful reputation. Every bandit feared her as she was known to kill without care and had bloodlust. Her Anbu name had been Makai Tenshi as the way she tortured her victims and when she was drenched in blood people commented that she looked like a fallen Tenshi so her nickname was born. She walked over to Kurenei and Anko who were also going to be taking on teams to see what it was like but didn't get the chance as Sarutobi interrupted everyone.

'Everyone I read out will be taking on a genin team this year; one team will be assigned two sensais. Team seven will have Kakashi Hatake, Team eight will have Kurenei Yuhi and Naru Uzumaki, Team nine will have Asuma Sarutobi and Team ten will get Gai Maito. You'll meet your teams in one hour at the academy' Sarutobi spoke as he then walked to his desk and was faced with his enemy. The dreaded paperwork but he didn't notice the others had left for the academy to meet their teams. Naru wondered why the Hokage had to pick her to be a jounin as she had been an Anbu for 9 years, Anbu caption for 5 so she only knew killing, giving in missions but most importantly teamwork. She was also taught never leave a comrade behind dead or alive and to always risk your life for your comrades. Naru took these to heart as she had followed the latter rule the most as caption. Her Anbu team was the best in Konoha as she taught them herself and trained them to be strong ninjas. She wanted to tell Kakashi not to teach his genin team to be perverts as she knew he would be reading his orange book. Naru cursed her sensai Jiraiya-sama for making them cursed books. When the five arrived at the academy ready to meet their genin teams Naru turned towards Kakashi.

'Kakashi don't ever show your perverted book to your genin team or I'll burn your whole collection got it?' Naru asked him in a sweet voice which promised she would carry out her threat making Kakashi's eyes widen.

'Mah mah Naru I promise not to show them so you don't have to be so rash, they'll only see me read it that's it' Kakashi replied with his usual sheepish grin on his face making Naru smile.

'Here are your jounins' they heard Iruka call out signalling they should go in. As they entered through the door Iruka stared at Naru shocked as she winked at him with a smile. Iruka was shocked that Naru was a jounin this year as she was known as the most bloodthirsty Anbu anyone has ever seen. He had never been on a mission with Naru and after the rumours said about her he didn't really want to. He couldn't wait to see the reactions of the genin team who gets Naru as their sensai when they find out her past.

'Ok these five jounins will be taking you this year, one team will be getting two of these jounin to teach them so I'll let them introduce themselves first' Iruka spoke as he then stared at Asuma to start.

'My name's Asuma Sarutobi' Asuma greeted with a smile. Next was Kurenei.

'I'm Kurenei Yuhi' Kurenei greeted as she then hit Kakashi as he was once again reading his favourite book.

'I'm Kakashi Hatake' he greeted as he then went back to his book.

'I'm Maito Gai' Gai stated in his nice guy pose. Last was Naru who just smirked as she looked over the genins.

'Name's Naru Uzumaki, remember it' Naru winked at the boy's who were drooling at her while the girls were glaring. 'Whose team eight?' Naru asked as three hands shot up from two guys and a girl. Naru nudged Kurenei who looked at the three and smiled.

'Follow us two then we'll introduce each other' Kurenei spoke as she and Naru walked from the classroom into another classroom seeing their genin team just coming up through the door. The same thing went on for the other 3 teams but in different places.

'Ok let's start with name, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams, I'll let Kurenei start' Naru spoke as she sat down leaning on the wall. Kurenei raised an eyebrow at Naru and sighed slowly.

'Naru-sensai why is Kurenai-sensai sighing?' the girl asked as the three students kept their eyes on both teachers.

'I'll start the introductions then. Kurenei doesn't like going first. My name is Naru Uzumaki, I like shopping, missions and hanging round with my friends, I dislike traitors, fangirls and fanboys, my hopes and dreams…I haven't thought about' Naru greeted as she watched them sweat drop when she said the last bit making her smile. Kakashi then pulled his face from the book.

'My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I have many likes and many dislikes, my hopes and dreams are to have a family and to keep serving Konoha' Kurenai spoke as she then looked over the three and smiled at each of them.

'Oh yeah Kurenai how is Asuma and you doing?' Naru asked her as Kurenai had a red tint across her cheeks.

'Is Kurenai-sensai in a relationship with that Asuma guy?' One of the genin asked with an eyebrow raised as he appeared curious.

'Yep she is and I like to tease her about it' Naru smiled as they stared at her smiling also. 'We better get you three introducing yourselves before we send you home for the day' Naru smiled pointing at the girl genin.

'I'm…

XXXXX in the Hokage's office XXXXX

Sarutobi was watching through his glass ball watching Naru teach the kids and she seemed to be doing a good job teaching them so far. This part was only first impressions, they didn't know the proper Naru who was the most bloodthirsty wanted Anbu alive. Naru got like this because after seeing her own blood spilt so many times she decided to fight back against the villagers. This triggered her liking to blood as she seemed to enjoy killing people and hearing their screaming or mercy but this fell to silent ears when Naru was murdering them. Sarutobi took Naru into the Anbu quarters to get her trained up as one but he never thought she would grow up into what he saw in front of him now. He let a smile appear on his face as he once again looked into the glass ball at Naru.

'She's grown up into something great' Sarutobi thought with that smile still on his face.

XXXXX flashback XXXXX

'Hokage-sama' an Anbu spoke as he came in through the window in a rush. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in question wondering what happened. 'Naru has been beaten up again and is currently in hospital as we speak' Sarutobi rose from his chair and headed towards the Anbu.

'Please lead the way to her' Sarutobi spoke in a sad voice as he sighed. When he and the Anbu member arrived at the hospital the doctors and nurses bowed in respect and asked why he was here.

'Could you tell me where Naru Uzumaki is at the moment?' Sarutobi asked as the nurse named Sasumi smiled at him sadly as she liked Naru also.

'She is in the middle of being healed Hokage-sama, her wounds were severe once again' Sasumi spoke sadly as she let a tear go. Sarutobi wiped it away and smiled at her.

'Don't worry about Naru, she is a strong girl and will recover like always' Sarutobi told Sasumi who smiled sadly and nodded before she led Sarutobi to Naru's room where she was being healed. They saw medics crowding round her trying to seal up the wounds with great effort. Sarutobi looked at Naru's bloody form, shock written on his face. Her face was scratched up only on her cheeks and abit around her neck. Hand prints were also visible on her neck as she was strangled. Her arms and legs were cut deep with kunei and shuriken were spotted sticking out her legs. A deep slash was across the seal on her stomach but it didn't seem to act up so it seemed fine. Her skin was deathly pale and she seemed motionless. Sarutobi then decided to get her trained so she could defend herself.

'I want Naru to be trained to be an Anbu so that she can defend herself atleast from the attacks' Sarutobi told the Anbu who nodded and poofed away in smoke. Sasumi stared at Sarutobi and smiled sadly at the decision he made as being an Anbu was a horrible fate for people so young.

XXXXX end flashback XXXXX

XXXXX With Naru and Kurenai XXXXX

'I'm Hi…nata Hy..uuga and I um like my l.ittle si.ster and my…cousin, my dis..likes are my fa…ther and most…of the clan and my hopes…and dreams are to ma…ke my father h…appy' Hinata stuttered as she was being shy like usual, she was never confident as her father and clan always said she was a failure and would never lead the Hyuuga clan if she was so weak. The next person to speak had a confident look on his face and was determined to introduce himself.

'My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru and my likes are Akamaru, training, my clan and my friends, my dislikes are fangirls and stuck up Uchihas and my hopes and dreams are to have a family and to become a respected jounin' Kiba confidently introduced as it was clear he was supported well his whole life and was loved by his family. The last person was sleeping and seemed to be lazy.

'My name is Shikamaru Nara, I like to watch clouds, play shougi and sleep, my dislikes are anything troublesome and my hopes and dreams are to have a family, a boy who will become a ninja and a girl who will be married off' Shikamaru introduced lazily and it seemed he was supported also but he was too lazy and wanted to stay out of danger as it was too "troublesome" in his case. It seemed the only one Naru had to worry about was Hinata incase her father was beating her or even going as far as banishing her from the Hyuuga clan. If that were to happen, Naru would let Hinata live with her as she would like some company where she lived as it was big enough.

'Ok everyone meet at training ground 14 at 8am tomorrow, you can now go except for Hinata I want to talk to you alone' Naru spoke as Kurenai, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru left the two girls alone. Naru looked at Hinata who seemed nervous about staying behind.

'Hinata does your father beat you?' Naru asked softly not wanting to scare the girl. Hinata looked like she was about to burst into tears as she nodded ever so slightly. Naru sighed and looked at the girl sadly.

'If the beatings get too much please come to my house and you can stay the night or a couple ok?' Naru softly told Hinata who nodded slowly with a sad smile. After that Hinata was walked back to the Hyuuga clan house by Naru as she wanted to keep the girl company. On the way they saw Neji walk into them and he looked suspiciously at Naru before he asked Hinata something.

'Hinata what are you doing walking home with this girl?' Neji asked as he eyed Naru up and down making her giggle.

'I'm Naru Uzumaki, one of Hinata's sensais and I wanted to walk her home' Naru told Neji who nodded before he started walking with both girls. As they arrived Naru turned to Hinata and hugged her.

'Remember what I said to you Hinata and don't tell anyone about it ok' Naru told her before she walked away waving goodbye to both Hinata and Neji. Neji watched Naru's fading form and liked what he saw and wanted to know more about her. Hinata smiled a real smile for the first time in ages. They both went into the house and continued for the rest of the day as they would normally.

XXXXX with Naru XXXXX

Naru went to her house which was a mansion like the Hyuuga house and the Uchiha house as it was the Namikaze house. The yondaime was her father and Kushina was her mother. She was the only survivor she knew of so it was her duty to revive the clan. But she wouldn't be doing that for a while as she had her genin team to worry about.

'_Kyuubi you there?'…_

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed the rewrite an i'll leave the couple to vote. i'll put some of the choices i'll do up and i'm going to do a NaruShika pairing for another story.

couples:

a) NaruIta

b) NaruNeji

c) NaruSaso

d) NaruDei

e) NaruKiba

No NaruGaa or NaruSasu because one im already doing a NaruGaa and don't really want to do another one and even though i like the couple NaruSasu I don't really want to do a pairing of them. anyways Ja Ne Kisa xXx


End file.
